Kane
Kane is the seemingly immortal leader and mastermind of the terrorist organization the Brotherhood of Nod and the main antagonist in the Command & Conquer series. Information Kane's origins are blurred at best but his followers believe he is relation to the biblical Cain and many of them see him as a holy figure, which only adds to his threat. Alas Kane has noble goals, which is to achieve Ascension. Ascension is a portal to what Kane believes is a utopia-like place; during the events of Command & Conquer 4, Kane and the Brotherhood managed to achieve Ascension. Kane himself believes he is a prophet, and debatable he has qualities of a prophet, including that he wants to liberate the third world from the Imperialist oppressors of the GDI. He strictly believes Capitalism causes Imperialism and Fascism, which is followed by oppressing the third world for the betterment of few people... Something he shows great disgust for. Though he is not a Communist even if he shares some of their beliefs. If Kane speaks the truth about his arrival on earth (unknown years BC, but far before the rise of Egyptians) then it would seem Kane teach people how to write, speak and read. Educating them and granting humanity knowledge. This can be quite possible as Kane never seem to age. It is confirmed that he has lived over 100 years without changing at all. Ironically during World War 2(revised timeline), he was a secret advisor to Soviet dictator Joseph Stalin. Kane has also been "killed" a couple of times during the Tiberium wars but comes back as healthy as ever. Despite this father like act towards humanity he has an extremely dark side... Kane is willing to experiment, mutate and go as far as outright commit terrorist attacks to achieve his goals. He himself seems to believe he is doing the right thing, and his followers seems to believe this to. Between some of the Tiberium wars the world is more like a "cold war" stage between GDI and Nod. Most of the time they are equally powerful holding at least 40% each of the planet. Other times Nod has been shown to own almost the entire planet, this confirms that many people (especially in the third world) follow and glorify Kane. God or not: Some people are religiously dedicated towards Kane and no one else. As if he was a god... Seemingly he is immortal and has several times done the impossible. But Kane is no god, he is a prophet, he himself said: Kane is extremely dedicated towards his cause and his followers. Often putting himself in the center as the prophet. He does not seem to do this for attention, because Kane himself believes he is the prophet and thus it would make sense for him to be in the centre. Kane is the body, thought and mind of the brotherhood. And that is why he needs to be in the center. Such an example can come from this speech: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bSLLGmrgZJU Non-Resolution Despite his ascension, Kane's ultimate fate and whereabouts after the end of Command and Conquer 4 remain unknown. Due to the poor performance of the Command and Conquer series since then, any further appearances of Kane have been thrown into doubt. Quotes Theories Among fans of Command and Conquer, several popular theories have risen attempting to explain who or what Kane really is, and several of the most common have become somewhat accepted by the fan community. *Biblical Kane: Cursed by God to dwell in the land of Nod, Kane is the original murderer in mankind's history. Though backed up by various nods (pardon the pun) and references in the first Command and Conquer, this classification later fell through in later games. *A Scrin: Due to his extensive knowledge of Tiberium and ability to guide Nod to feats of near-technological wizardry, Kane is suspected by many to be a strange member of the Scrin race that attacked Earth in Command and Conquer 3, though this theory has been thrown into doubt. *An Alien Race (other than the Scrin): When Kane is finally brought to the attention of the Scrin, it is noted that his DNA matrix is "unknown". This may explain Kane's willingness to speed man's evolution forward, since he may have seen firsthand the Scrin's methods of harvesting Tiberium on other worlds, even possibly his own. *An Angelic being: Constantly, Kane speaks of "ascension", which in many faiths implies a moving forward into a higher cosmic plane. And in some pieces of Christian apocrypha, there were some angels who were not willing to fight on either side during Lucifer's rebellion. While these angels were not sent to hell, they were banned from heaven, and so wandered. Kane, possibly sickened by his time on Earth, sought to return to his former place. *Multiple Clones: While cloning has only been confirmed in the Red Alert Universe, some fan theories suggest that one possible "non-supernatural" explanation for Kane's immortality is that he has multiple clones of himself, with a "replacement" taking over when one "Kane" is killed. This theory, however, may be cast into doubt by the events of Command and Conquer 3 and 4. Category:Terrorists Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Anti-Villain Category:Betrayed villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Immortals Category:Evil Ruler Category:Power Hungry Category:Master Orator Category:Charismatic villain Category:Aliens Category:Dark Messiah Category:Karma Houdini Category:Lawful Evil Category:God Wannabe Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Military Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Evil Creator Category:Gunmen Category:Scarred Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:One-Man Army Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Live Action Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Conspirators Category:Evil Genius Category:Murderer Category:Fearmongers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Dictator Category:Humanoid Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Bigger Bads